Choro-Q HG 2 World
The Choro-Q HG 2 World is a vast area consisting of a large C-shaped continent with two major islands surrounded by the Grand Ocean. The continent has eight primary locations in it, each with their own Q's Factory, and an additional section of the world exists far above in the skies, where the ninth and final location, Cloud Hill, is. Choro-Q HG 2 is completely open-world, meaning that the player can drive anywhere that the game's physics system permits it to reach. A number of locations also exist in the same world that are not accessible or visible when normally driving, and these can be seen during races and minigames. Geography The large continent comprising most of the world is home to many different climates, usually indicated by the names of the major settlements in each area. The north-eastern peninsula is a temperate area with rolling grasslands, peach trees and chalky cliffs. Further to the west, the elevation rises and the landscape is dominated by a vast coniferous forest that surrounds the highest point on the continent, White Mountain. Conversely, the southern arm of the continent is mostly a flat and arid desert, although two of the largest cities in the world can be found there. This rises into a mesa-like landscape in the west, which extends northwards into the coniferous forests around White Mountain. Fuji City exists on a wooded island between the southern and northern peninsulas of the continent. Off the northwestern corner of the map is Papaya Island, a large tropical island, from which a rainbow extends up to Cloud Hill. The world is presumably spherical, as driving off into the Grand Ocean will have you hit the opposite part of the continent from where you came from. Locations There are nine locations in the world, each distinguished by the presence of a Q's Factory. They are listed here in the order that the player will typically encounter them: * Peach Town * Fuji City * My City * Sandpolis * Chestnut Canyon * Mushroom Road * White Mountain * Papaya Island * Cloud Hill The first location in which you start in is Peach Town. It is a medium-sized town, proud of and thriving off its main (and seemingly, only) produce, peaches. It is situated in a grassy and picturesque landscape with soft, rolling hills, with the visual feel and architecture of the area being inspired by England and the northeastern United States. A tarmac road going south from the town takes the player along a large beach and up to Island Bridge a huge suspension bridge connecting the mainland to Fuji City. This is a Japanese-inspired community, with its own moated castle and ruling king, and warm, timber-framed homes with paper walls and screen doors. Crossing a smaller, wooden bridge back into the mainland, the player enters a major highway, which traverses the deserts across the southern half of the continent. Taking the first exit on this highway leads the player to My City, an empty plot of land squared off by a realtor for future development. As the player progresses through the game, other characters from across the world can be invited to move into and develop the city. Going west across the highway, the player can exit for Sandpolis, a bustling resort city in the middle of the desert. Inspired by Las Vegas, it is a home to large casino where roulette is played and a popular soccer stadium. On the outskirts of the city is a Wild-West themed frontier town and a mysterious Mesoamerican pyramid complex. Continuing along the highway takes the player to Chestnut Canyon, a small but busy rural community perched on the side of the large canyon it is named after. Up the road from Chestnut Canyon is Mushroom Road, a very small village situated in the clearing of a huge forest that takes up most of the northwestern corner of the continent. A dirt road continues through the forests past Mushroom Road, rising up in elevation until it reaches the heights of White Mountain. An expansive community of log-cabin homes dot the slopes around the mountain, where the player can also go skiing. A road through the forests continues eastwards from White Mountain, which abruptly stops at a cliff-face, and then continues into the grasslands around Peach Town. A huge assemblage of wind turbines can be seen just north of this road. From White Mountain, the player can also enter a tunnel which ends at the Grand Ocean. Driving into the ocean will eventually take the player to Papaya Island, a large tropical island with palm trees and overwater bungalows. A tunnel going away from the beach leads to a scattering of huts nestled between the palm forests and waterfalls in the island. One of these huts has a rainbow bridge beamed up into the sky. The player can use this hut to travel to Cloud Hill, a series of small islands up in the skies with tarmac roads and metal houses. It is also where the President lives. The islands are connected by rainbow bridges and driving off these bridges will land the player back into Papaya Island. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Locations